


apague

by queenmaeve58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literary References & Allusions, Prose Poem, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmaeve58/pseuds/queenmaeve58
Summary: Conjunto de escritos em prosa poética.
Kudos: 2





	1. o oceano ao qual pertenço (2016)

Ondas nadam até a areia cantando a música do mar. Não há ninguém na praia, deixando-me sozinha à meia-noite. A luz da lua toca a superfície da água e ilumina a noite escura junto às estrelas. Apenas o som das ondas pode ser ouvido, as pessoas estão muito longe, ninguém se importa com meu paradeiro, ninguém está considerando. O vento sopra por minha face rudemente e faz minha saia esvoaçar. Ambos mar e lua estão cheios em perfeita harmonia.

Caminho até a ponta, me certificando de deixar para trás essas pegadas, e mergulho o primeiro pé na água, ela está fria, assim como meu coração. Não me importo com o próximo dia, neste dia, irei me afogar, me afogar, afogar todos os meus problemas e preocupações. Posiciono o segundo pé na água e vou andando vagarosamente até que a água esteja ao redor dos meus calcanhares.

Reflito em minha rota, isso está certo? Rendo meu coração e continuo caminhando em direção à lua. A água vai ficando mais profunda a medida que me locomovo. Mergulho minha cabeça na água salgada. As bolhas que saem de minha respiração flutuam e desaparecem. Sinto como se o fundo do mar fosse infinito, mesmo que haja um fim. Me lembro dos cenários e ilusões da janela do carro.

Eu preciso escapar do aquário, mesmo que tenha que me afogar. As memórias azuis descolorem e derretem. Uma voz me chama. “Por que não se afoga comigo neste dia?”. Escuto a doce voz, enquanto espero aqui em vão.

“Enquanto esperamos aqui, em vão”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse texto é inspirado na música "The Ocean Where I Belong" da momocashew usando o vocaloid Oliver.


	2. tarde na varanda (2016)

As árvores dançam com o vento. As mangueiras timidamente balançam seus ramos pra lá e pra cá, o coqueiro, ousado, dança abertamente, meus cabelos parecem querer entrar no ritmo. As nuvens se vão devagar, dizendo 'tchau' a cada passo, e pássaros, meus objetos de inveja, cortam o céu rapidamente. A lua, agora intrusa, chega cedo demais para a festa da noite, e tem de esperar suas amigas estrelas enquanto o sol vai embora, deixando seu rastro dourado nas casas de tijolos nas ruas de cima. O vento parece ter ido para casa, logo as árvores acabam sua dança. As nuvens retiram seus vestidos brancos e põem camisolas mais escuras, para assim irem à próxima festa. De volta, o vento pratica para sua orquestra, que prometia ser ainda melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu professor disse que esse texto é chato.


	3. ele disse: "vamos ver a orla" (2016)

As ondas batem na areia suavemente, permitindo que crianças brinquem sobre elas. À medida que a maré aumenta, as pessoas chegam para se divertir no feriado. Uma faixa de areia corta o mar. Gosto de imaginar que existam sereias que sentam na faixa quando não há humanos, para pentear seus cabelos e cantar com suas doces vozes. O mar é um lugar místico, de onde eu retiro inúmeras histórias, que inspira até o mais cético a acreditar que existe algo mais além do que se vê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título não tem muito a ver com o texto. Ele foi escrito quando eu estava na praia em dezembro de 2016 ou por aí, quando eu queria escrever sobre o mar. O título veio depois, quando uma pessoa, já em 2019, me chamou para ver a orla de uma praia com um farol em João Pessoa, e ele nem pôs os pés na água comigo.


	4. manifesto do pássaro sem esperanças (2017)

Eu sou um pássaro.

Um pássaro que foi tirado de sua casa, o céu, foi posto numa gaiola e teve seus olhos arrancados para que pudesse, assim, cantar melhor.

Mas o pássaro foi deixado em uma gaiola na despensa. Ele foi esquecido, mas ainda chora.

Às vezes, o pássaro vê o céu. Pensa em voar, mas tem medo que o sol derreta suas asa fracas como cera.

Ah, se minhas asas pudessem voar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, aqui tem várias referências de coisas desconexas: "Assum Preto" de Luiz Gonzaga (era a música preferida da minha avó), o mito de Ícaro, e no fim uma frase de "Interlude: WINGS" do BTS. Foi a primeira vez que eu usei a alegoria de um pássaro para se referir a mim mesma.


	5. sala de aula (2017)

O céu das 4 da tarde sempre fora meu favorito. A calmaria e as boas memórias. Nos últimos tempos, os pássaros tem sido meus objetos de inveja. Tento comparar a cor do céu com algo bonito e metafórico, mas o próprio já o é. Sempre tive vontade de abrir a porta da sala que me trancava e fugir em direção às montanhas que adornam o horizonte visto da janela.


	6. queria subir ao céu (queria descer ao mar) (2017)

Chama-me Ismália, que, querendo subir ao céu, desceu no mar, mesmo sabendo que do primeiro não conseguirei fruto algum.

Chama-me Ofélia, que de tragédia transbordou.

Chama-me qualquer coisa, mas não de meu nome, por não mais me ver nele.

E o oceano ao qual pertenço já me cobre acima de minha cabeça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O poema citado é "Ismália" de Alphonsus de Guimaraens, e Ofélia é uma personagem de Hamlet de Sheakspeare.


	7. adoro te devote (2018)

Adoro o Deus deitado no madeiro da manjedoura, o menino entre os panos, o sinal de contradição.

Adoro o Deus que pende do madeiro da Cruz, a divindade oculta.

Ele é o pão sobre o madeiro do altar, e seu sangue deita no ouro do cálice.

Choro e alegro-me com a feliz culpa, por qual posso contemplar tal mistério, e, assim, tornar carne meu coração de pedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música do título é "Adoro te devote" de Santo Tomás de Aquino. Eu finalmente encontrei o que procurava. Estava tão perto o tempo todo.


	8. eu sou senhor, a ovelha desgarrada (2018)

Quando contemplo os mistérios dolorosos, imagino-me assistindo, junto às mulheres e à Santíssima Virgem. Mas sou eu que, por meus atos, flagelo o Salvador, sou eu que o apregoo à Cruz. Não sou Cirineu, mas os soldados que nele cospem. Eu pus a coroa de espinhos, com meus pecados sendo causa de cada gota de sangue. Não sou Verônica, mas os que dele achincalham. Ajudai-me Senhor, recusando todos os meus passados feitos e os abominando, a fazer companhia à Vossa Mãe nessa Via Sacra.

Mãe, eis aí teu filho.

Pecador, degredado, gemendo e chorando neste vale de lágrimas. Olhai para mim, Senhora, de teu trono sobre as nuvens, e baixa tua cabeça, adornada de estrelas, para minha miséria, pois és minha Mãe, e por isso recorro a vós. Rainha dos Anjos, dignai-vos olhar para a infelicidade de vosso servo, e atendei-o em suas necessidades, essas que nem seus pensamentos mais profundos puderam reconhecer, essas que só Vós podeis ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título é uma referência ao soneto "A Jesus Cristo Nosso Senhor" de Gregório de Matos.


	9. 28 de setembro de 2018

Eu sou um choro quieto à noite.

Eu sou um farfalhar das folhas no vento da tarde.

Eu sou uma oração inacabada.

Eu sou uma luz fraca na escuridão.

Eu sou uma tendência suicida, um pensamento melancólico.

Sou uma falta mais frequente que o excesso.

Uma insegurança sem limites, um anseio por chorar nos momentos inapropriados.

Uma angústia cotidiana, a falsa calmaria da tristeza.

Uma preocupação com opiniões, uma ansiedade imensurável.

Sussurram no meu ouvido palavras que só eu compreendo, e elas correm, se escondem e me achincalham, fazendo patuscadas em minha mente debilitada. Traga de volta o que eu penso que um dia tive. Faça-me livre novamente, abra as cadeias da gaiola do Pássaro Sem Esperança.


	10. Eu te amo, mas é difícil dizer, então escrevi (2019)

Minha alma, a olhar tua figura séria ou brincalhona num terno negro, vê teus esforços, tuas inseguranças, tuas tristezas e alegrias, teus olhos maculados, mas brilhantes, teu sorriso puro e aquela gargalhada engraçada; tuas dúvidas, tuas revoltas e conformações, as vezes que se levanta e as vezes que cala; tuas maçãs fartas, teu cabelo de ébano, teus estudos e jogatinas, tua calma e tua ansiedade, choro e risadas; tuas más e boas lembranças, tuas tragédias, grandes perdas, mas também tuas felicidades.

Ademais, não quero que sofras. Querido, quero que recaia sobre mim tudo que te machuca, tudo que te traz às lágrimas. Eu não me importo de chorar tuas dores, essas podem juntar-se às minhas próprias, para que possas ser feliz. Sou egocêntrica, como dizes, quero tudo para mim, vou tirar-te até o que te faria mais forte; vou tirar-te até tu de ti mesmo, pois o quero, quero-o mais que tudo, e com esse desejo egoísta levo a mim mesma para o ápice e para o fim, para o Olimpo e para o Hades, mesmo só querendo estar em tuas afeições.

Porém, é incompleto meu sentimento. "O vivo e puro amor de que sou feito, como a matéria simples busca forma." De que servem fantasias e palavras sobre ti, se não o tenho? Por acaso alimenta a alma amante os simples sonhos, se não tem por seu o objeto de seu amor? Busco tua forma, busco teu abraço, teu aroma, teu calor e toque, mas primeiramente teu querer. Desejo, tenho necessidade de que me considere, de que me ame de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelo visto, eu me apaixonei. Esse e os próximos 2 textos fazem parte dessa situação. Eu gosto muito do último parágrafo desse texto, porque tem uma referência a "Transforma-se o amador na cousa amada" de Camões, e eu consegui desenvolver a ideia de platonismo vs aristotelismo até bem no texto. A ideia é basicamente que, mesmo que você tenha a pessoa amada em si, transforma-se nela, tem a ideia dela, ou seja, Platão, você precisa dela, dos acidentes, da experiência (Aristóteles).


	11. O que eu queria dizer (2019)

Desculpa dizer isso agora.

_Você tá dormindo, né?_

Eu te amo.

Desculpa.

Não queria, nunca quis.

Mas eu não pude evitar (mentiras).

Eu não quero ouvir sua resposta.

Sei que estou toda errada.

Sempre pensei que devia parar de falar contigo (talvez esse fosse meu ato mais altruísta).

Talvez esse seja o melhor jeito de acabar.

Agora você me odeia (espero, eu acho).

Feliz Páscoa.

Eu também me importo com você.

Tanto que acho melhor que fique sem mim.

Por que eu tinha de falar isso?

Era como se estivesse entalado na traqueia, cortando minha garganta pra sair.

Pensei que podia muito bem fingir assim.

Eu me odeio.

_Te amo._

Quero chorar.

Desculpa.

[Meu egoísmo quer que você seja meu.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse não é meu estilo, mas talvez o formato traduza a urgência do eu lírico. E sim, é um chat de whatsapp (que nunca aconteceu).


	12. Depois da tempestade (2019)

Você está espalhado por meus cadernos, minhas notas, minha mente. Minha arte te fez imortal em minha alma. Essa poesia destrutiva me trouxe uma monomania trágica e um vitimismo tóxico que convive com o já familiar auto-ódio. Não importa aonde eu vá, você está lá, nas páginas rabiscadas, seu sorriso estampado nas letras de tinta, sua risada inscrita nas aquarelas, e suas palavras impressas em meu coração.

E essa imortalidade incontrolavelmente controlável me assusta. Além disso, parece explicar porque apenas a alma é imortal e existe uma entropia; as coisas precisam mudar, senão enlouqueceremos, e, ao mesmo tempo, algo precisa ser conservado.

Mas talvez tudo que eu quisesse fosse um abraço na páscoa, que eu tive vergonha de pedir, pra me afogar no seus braços e me asfixiar no seu cheiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o desfecho da série. Eu quero falar mais sobre entropia nos meus próximos textos, mas eu não queria que ficasse repetitivo. O título é genérico.


	13. Chore comigo (2019)

Chore comigo minhas noites sem sono, minha procrastinação, meu cansaço, meus pulmões barulhentos, minha irresponsabilidade, minha preguiça, minhas crises e minhas tosses.

Chore comigo cada pétala que sai de meus lábios, que escapa por minha traquéia dos brônquios frutíferos e perfumados.

Cante para mim as músicas que devia ouvir, levante-me da inércia da fadiga.

Traga-me um buquê, mas não de rosas, apenas lilases, pois são frágeis e pequeninas, portanto não me machucam.

Leve-me embora desse mormaço, quero água para regar meu jardim interno e florescer meus sonhos, estes que fenecem antes de serem colhidos.

Abrace meus medos e os assuste.

Chore comigo, por favor, chore comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é disparado meu texto preferido. A musicalidade, as emoções, tudo. Não parece que fui eu que escrevi, mas ao mesmo tempo os sentimentos são meus, as palavras são minhas.  
> Ah, e pulmões barulhentos mesmo, eu tenho asma e peguei uma gripe por uns 5 meses.


	14. Paleta de sentimentos (2019)

Minhas emoções estão atrapalhando meu trabalho. Elas falam comigo, dizem coisas que não quero ouvir. São todas negativas, me espancam, me intimidam, me fazem acreditar que não sou eu mesma. Então, espero que elas escorram, homogêneas à tinta, pelo pincel ao alvo papel, formando belas imagens, e, assim, sendo-me úteis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pinto umas aquarelas e eu preciso estudar pras provas.


	15. Carmim vaporizado (2020)

_  
Lágrimas sobre uma lâmina que não corta.  
Olhos que quero cegar  
E audições que quero ensurdecer.  
Não se importe comigo, eu peço,  
“dá muito trabalho”.  
Eu quero morrer antes de morrer.  
_

Criei uma ilusão colorida para viver, meu mundo, minha Pasárgada, onde posso ter o que quero. Aqui, meus desejos egoístas são verdade e meu egocentrismo é amor próprio. Por favor, não me acorde, pois não sou forte para enfrentar a realidade. O sonho de cores frias me aconchega, e eu não quero sair do aquário. Enquanto isso, a areia da ampulheta está chegando ao fundo do vidro, cada grão fazendo um barulho insuportável.

_Nenhuma gota salgada.  
Rubro escorre por minha tez.  
Não olhe, não escute.  
Vá embora.  
Eu queria ter morrido antes de morrer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o único texto que eu escrevi em 2020.


End file.
